I Wanna Keep Him! (Baby SkalesxMommy Reader)
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: You had found a small snake, and fell in love with him right away. What happens when your friends try to take him? Will you keep the young snake, or will you hand him over? Hope you like it Ni Ji Ta! I owe no one in this book.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend Ni Ji Ta (Master Derpy-fem-Jay), since she made me a LloydxGoldenDragon!Reader. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

You heard a small knock at the door of your small apartment, where you were making breakfast. You wiped your hands on your (f/c) apron as you went to open the door. You looked around, seeing no one. You were just about to close the door when you heard a small whimper. You looked down, seeing a small blue snake with golden markings on his hood and body, along with a golden rattle on his tail.

Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at you. His glowing red eyes watered, breaking your heart. "Mumma!" you smiled, picking him up. "Okay, okay, I'll be your 'Mumma'." you carried him inside, gently rocking him. He stared up into your (e/c) eyes.

"What are you anyways? Do you have a name?" you looked at him, gently brushing your (h/c) locks from your eyes. "How about Skales? With a 'k'?" Skales cooed, and you decided he liked the name. "Now let's go see what you are." You walked to your desk and sat Skales next to your (f/c) laptop.

You looked through it, searching for an answer. When none came up, you turned to Skales, who was staring up at you with his huge eyes. "I'm gonna call my friend and see if he knows what you are." you picked up your (s/f/c) phone dialed a number. "Hello, ninja headquarters. This is Zane speaking."

"Hey Zane, 'sup?" "Hello (Y/N), how are you this fine day?" "Great! But I need your help." "What is it?" "I want you to help me figure out what this animal I found is." "Okay, will you please i-" "HIM." "Him, over?" "Sure thing Zaney! See you in a few!"

You hung up and picked up Skales. "Come on cutie, we're gonna go figure out what you are. "Mumma..." he cooed, snuggling into your chest. You smiled as you began walking to the Bounty.

You covered Skales with your jacket to keep him warm. You walked towards the Bounty, smiling as you saw the others on the deck. "Hey (nickname)! Where's the animal you found?" Kai smiled. "He's sleeping. Wait till we get inside before I wake him up." they nodded, following you inside.

You sat on the couch and laid Skales in your lap as he began to wake up. The others stared as he opened his eyes sleepily. "(Y/N), put it down, and back away." Cole said as you hugged Skales tightly. "Why?" "He's a Hypnobrai, a very dangerous Serpentine?" Jay said.

"Well thank you, I'll be leaving now." you stood up. "(Y/N), leave it here." Lloyd said. "HIM and no! I wanna keep him!" "No, you can't." you huffed and walked onto the deck, jumping off as you began running. "(Y/N)! Stop!" Kai shouted.

You ran faster, dodging into an ally as the ninja ran past. Once you heard them run past, and began walking away with Skales in your arms. "Mumma?" you smiled. "Yes, I'm you Mumma, and I don't care what they say, I'm gonna keep you."

* * *

**Yes, I just did that. Yes, you called Zane 'Zaney'. Should I continue, 'cause this was really fun to write. Also, I'm thinking of making a NinjasxReader book. Should I? Just tell me in your review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You went back to your apartment, sitting Skales on the bed. He looked up at you as you pulled out a suitcase, stuffing your clothes and some food in it. "Mumma?" "We're leaving, the guys will be coming to look here soon." you closed up the suitcase and picked Skales back up. "Come on sweetheart."

You walked out and began heading towards a forest. You walked through, hugging your little baby to your chest. The sun went down and Skales whimpered. "What's wrong sweetheart?" "Hunngie..." you nodded, setting him down as you pulled out a bottle filled with milk. You gave it to him, and he closed his eyes as he sucked on the tip.

He yawned, falling asleep as he snuggled into your chest. You walked deeper into the forest, and found a small clear space with a river near it.

"Skales, I think we've found a new home."

* * *

**Super short chapter, I'm sorry! DX But I had to end it there for the next chapter, where you'll learn a bit about your little Skaley~! (I call Skales Skaley, deal with it)  
**

**Anywho, I've got a poll on my page for the NinjaxReader I'm doing! Guest can just leave their votes in their reviews!**

**Also, are you a Skillet fan? Well then, listen to your favorite Skillet songs, stare at pictures of your favorite ninja, and check my page in four days!**

**What NinjasxReader do you want?**

**NinjasxShapeshifter!Reader**

**NinjasxHalf Serpent!Reader**

**NinjasxAngel!Reader**

**Plain NinjasxReader**

**NinjazxShy! Superpowered!Reader**


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's POV

Three years... That's how long it's been since (Y/N) ran away... We had all missed her, but now we didn't think we'd find ever find her.

That is, until today.

We walked into a forest while on patrol, finding what seemed to be a small cabin. We were all confused, since the Bridge had never shown any signs of life here. We all hid in the trees as we heard a sound. A young woman with (h/c) hair going down to her waist walked towards the cabin, dressed in torn jeans and a (f/c) t-shirt. "Who's that?" Cole whispered. "I do not know." Zane replied. She smiled, turning around. "Come on Skales! It's almost lunch!" she called. A snake with a large hood slithered over. "Coming Mommy!" he called. He wore a light blue t-shirt, and, obviously, no pants.

"Skales?" I whispered to the others. The girl walked inside the cabin, her son following. She looked out the window, and her eyes widened. "Looks like she spotted us." the girl huffed, closing the windows. "What's wrong with her?"

Skales' POV

Mommy closed the windows, looking upset. "Mommy? What'ssss wrong?" she started the fire, pushing some of her hair from her (e/c) eyes. "Nothing, Skales. Just stay here." I nodded, slithering over to sit next to her. "Mommy?" she looked at me. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why don't I look like you?" she sighed, turning her attention back to the fire. "You were adopted, that's all you need to know." I nodded as I heard the same thing she told me everyday. Suddenly, I heard a knock at our door. I got back up, slithering over and opening it. I saw five people dressed in different colors. I gasped, before closing the door. "Mommy! There're _ninja _here!" she got up, dusting herself off as she walked over to me. She picked me up and I hugged her tightly. She opened the door, and the green one took off his hood. He had crimson eyes and blonde hair.

"(Y/N)?" Mommy frowned, hugging me tighter. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?" she asked. "We were on patrol and found your, um-"

"My home." the man nodded, turning to his friends. "It's her guys." I looked up at Mommy. "Who are thessse people?"

"No one, Skales. Guys, you should get going." the man frowned. "But why? Don't you want to see us?" he asked. "If you are going to bring any sense of fright or harm to my _son_, than no."

"Your son?"


End file.
